disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Magical World: The Adventures of Eska Devereaux
'Disney Magical World: The Adventures of Eska Devereaux '(Or just Disney Magical World) is a 2D animated TV series based of the 2020 film ''Eska. ''Jessica DiCicco and Keith Ferguson reprise their roles as Eska and Spiro, along with the Genie and other Disney characters. Synopsis List of DMW: The Adventures of Eska Devereaux Episodes Two months after the first film, Eska runs a café named "Cafe O E" happily. While running the cafe, she, along with Spiro, have to fight off various problems throughout the series. The first season focuses on Eska stopping the ghosts from bringing villains back to power or reviving them. It is loosely based off of "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom". She also has to figure out the identity of the new ghost boss. The second season has Eska on a color quest to stop Ivan, the ghost boss identity, from unleashing waves to the Whiteout. The third season currently focuses on Eska's training when she retreated. It also focuses on her taking requests and solving them. Eska reunites with her real world friend, Britze, falls in love with Benny, a shy and cowardly nomad, and is trained under Bash, a Freedom Fighter from the Golden Age. Cast Main Article: List of Characters in Disney Magical World: The Adventures of Eska Devereaux Main Jessica DiCicco as Eska Devereaux, a happy 9 year old orphan with ADD who runs a cafe and fights off ghosts Keith Ferguson as Spiro, Eska's best friend and partner in fighting ghosts Supporting Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse, a charismatic mouse and Eska's caretaker Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Mickey's girlfriend Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, a short-tempered duck and one of Mickey's good friends Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Donald's girlfriend who runs a boutique/ Chip, a chipmunk who runs a furniture store with Dale Bill Farmer as Goofy, another one of Mickey's best friends. He is also Eska's friend and later secret love interest for season 2. Corey Burton as Dale, a chipmunk who runs a furniture store with Chip/Professor Von Drake, a duck scientist who helps Eska find ghosts/Yen Sid, a wise wizard Of Eska's assistance who sells wands. He has a more prominent role in season 2. Villains Corey Burton as the Ghost Boss, the new master of all the ghosts after Opex was defeated in the first film. In the first season, his main objective is to bring back Disney Villains and defeat Eska. It is revealed that the new ghost boss is Ivan, the half human, half ghost, brother of Opex. Jim Cummings as Pete, a neutral character that plays tricks and pranks. Alan Tudyk, Fred Tatasiore, and Yuri Lowenthal play various ghosts Trivia * This is the 28th TV series to be based off a film. * Eska had three love interests in this series. Genie (Most of Season 1), Goofy (Struck Through the Heart and season 2), and Benny (As of The Mysterious Nomad) * The only films where their characters do NOT appear are Make Mine Music, Melody Time, Song of the South, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, The Rescuers, The Black Caldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, Dinosaur, Home on the Range, Chicken Little, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Zootopia. Gallery Eska.jpeg|Eska Devereaux Spiro.png|Spiro IMG_1507.JPG|Felipe D' Lafayette IMG_1706.JPG|Britze Morrison IMG 1759.JPG|Left to Right: Bash, Britze, Eska, Spiro, Benny, Felipe IMG 1777.JPG|Benny Category:Spin-Offs Category:TV Series Category:Animated television series Category:Eska Series Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Yuppy Kai Yae